erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuuga
The Hyuuga Clan is one of the four noble shnobi clans birthed in the Land of Fire. They're well known for their ability to utilize the Kekkei Genkai known as Byakugan, a visual jutsu which grants the user incredible perception and the innate ability to see chakra. As of recent times, Amaryllis Hyuuga has taken lead of the clan, and made an effort to pave a way for a better future. Notable Clan Members *Hyuuga, Ayane(Current clan head) *Hyuuga, Hikari(Clan advisor/elder) *Hyuuga, Choalin *Hyuuga, Blue Kimiko The Byakugan A doujutsu feared and coveted throughout the shinobi world. This grants the wielder of it a near 360 degree field of vision except for one blind spot at the back of the neck. The second ability granted is the ability to see through solid objects as well as a form of telescopic sight. Right off the bat the wielder can see roughly 50 meters in any direction with the use of the Byakugan and this distance can be increased. The doujutsu also allows the user to see through smokescreens, differentiate clones from the actual person, as well as see through most barriers and jutsus that would hide the user from normal sight. Not only that but they are able to see when a genjutsu is being used on a person, when a person is transformed, etc. The third and possibly the greatest use for the Byakugan is the ability it grants to see chakra pathways. Combined with their gentle fist taijutsu, Hyuugas are able to close tenketsus in order to stop a person's chakra flow for a certain amount of time. This would not only cause the target pain but also disable them from using jutsu. If hit enough times, the target also may start experiencing organ failure. Perks Related to the Clan Transplanted Byakugan --This individual is able to fully utilize a transplanted Byakugan. They have a 179.5 degree view around them, based around the eye socket that holds it. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. 'Sight Perks' 21/20 --This person's eye sight is nominal. They are able to pinpoint details that others would regularly miss, and can quickly spot objects in parallax. Trained --This person's sight is trained to perfection. They are easily able to spot objects, even ones that would normally require acute focus. Eagle Eye --With the eye of an eagle, this person can effortlessly identify and see objects from far away. Up close, they can easily see even the smallest details. 'Byakugan Power-up Data' (For more updated information, refer to the Power-Ups guide.) Base level Byakugan provides two steps to sensory and two steps to sight (does not go over cap). Allows the viewing of the chakra network, 360 vision, and the perception/recognition of a genjutsu (but not being able to do anything about it based off that alone). Default viewing range without perks is 50m. Sight perks increase the Byakugan's abilities as follows: 21/20 - Stacks with Byakugan's default sight steps (making it +3), and increases the default viewing distance of Byakugan to 100m. Allows telescopic vision at this level - can focus up to 500m. Trained Eyesight - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 300m - can focus up to 1km, and allows for precise attacks against tenketsu points when employing Jyuuken. (Essentially Neji level mastery in Shippuuden.) Provides a step to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere.(can go over cap). Note - Must have Jyuuken for tenketsu precision to apply. Eagle Eye - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 500m - can focus up to 10km , allows for viewing in the infrared spectrum, and provides two steps to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere. Also provides the 'Precise Needles' perk for the purpose of indirect application of Jyuuken (essentially Hinata level mastery in Shippuuden.) Note - Must have Jyuuken for 'Precise Needles' perk to apply. Category:Clans